


Schoolgirl

by soojiin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Exposure, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Innocent Reader, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, Lemon, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sensuality, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Smut, Spanking, Thighs, Top Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, school girl kink, tsukishima - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soojiin/pseuds/soojiin
Summary: Although he wouldn't admit it, Tsukishima likes skirts. Short ones at that. Oh, he also just found out that he's a sadist, surprise surprise, right?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Schoolgirl

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired from one of yagami yato's karma audios rip

Tsukishima Kei was kinky. 

He himself wouldn't admit that, of course. But oh, he was kinky. And there was nothing more arousing than seeing the short skirt of the school uniform swish every time you moved your hips from side to side. He loved it, he didn't know why, he didn't question though. He may look oh so composed on the outside, but his train of thoughts occupying you and only you in that short skirt of yours were enough to expose his true intentions. 

It was shocking for everyone, honestly. Tsukishima Kei, finding someone that is the exact opposite of him, this brought rather too much attention on the said couple. You were so nice, so considerate, _pure_ , oblivious, _innocent_ , caring, _pure, innocent_ , kind, _pure, innocent, innocent, innocent._ It provoked him. 

Tsukishima Kei felt utterly psychopathic at the thought of the things he wouldn't hesitate to do to you. And nowadays, it was tempting. He had to do something about it. He was so sick, so sick of going home every day, pulling his pants down enough so his cock can be exposed, and run his hands through it with the thoughts of you in that damned short skirt.

He just wanted to invite you to his house once again, this time not for studying or cuddling sessions, and tie you up on his huge bed -much to his liking-, put a gag on you maybe, but no, he would want to hear what you sound like under him, at least for the first time. If it gets annoying afterwards, he can always shut you up with it. Then he would torture you, run his slender fingers along those oh so perfectly shaped thighs, grip on them, pull them apart and dive his face in, you would be writhing and whining, begging for him to stop, then he would go on, flip you over and slam into you, then abuse you until you can't even form sentences. Oh how you would feel so good around his cock wrapped tightly.

But no, Tsukishima Kei _had_ to control himself. Even he himself was shocked at how far he managed to hold himself back, and he thought that he could be able to, that was until that day. 

That damned day.

-

Kuroo had invited some of his friends including Tsukishima to one of his other friends' house located in Miyagi, as a fun gathering with friends. That's what it was supposed to be. Tsukishima hadn't expected that those friends would fill the whole house, then he remembered this was Kuroo and Kuroo's event, of course there had to be more than a certain amount of people. 

Tsukishima took you with him only to then immediately regret it the second he stepped into the house. 

Despite the whole event being in where you guys lived, Miyagi, you had barely to no time before you could get to the gathering. Tsukishima had his volleyball jersey and shorts on, and you were in your school uniform. In that skirt, hugging your upper tummy so well it complimented your features. It honestly pissed him off, it pissed him off how he couldn't just take you right then and there, it pissed him off even more that the rest of the boys were so touchy the moment you came in. Especially Kuroo. Tsukishima was furious.

Now you were sat in between Kuroo and Tsukishima, the familiar group of volleyball players were in a circle, all (mostly) had cups with numerous liquids in them. A topic Tsukishima could care less about apparently had your attention, much to his dismay, or delight. _It was possible_ , and Tsukishima wasn't one to let an opportunity like this slides. 

So he didn't. Tsukishima took his slender fingers from where they were resting, and hooked them in the hem of your skirt from the back. His other hand worked to grab you from the waist gently and push you on him. Since there wasn't a big distance between the two of you, it felt even easier to have his hands roaming on your thighs. You received a couple of looks from some bystanders, but it wasn't like you were directly sitting on him. It was just that a part of your bottom was...well, on his. 

Tsukishima then got to take a better look on your face, and he mentally groaned when you flashed him the purest smile one can ever muster. It was breaking him, breaking him how guilty he was going to feel if he gets his hands on you, how guilty he was going to feel when he was done with you (for the night, at least).

Hours went on and on smoothly, except the bulge threatening to grow in Tsukishima's pants but he could endure that like he did every other day. However, being the observer he is, Tsukishima never came to ignore the glances coming your way from Kuroo, and how the said upperclassman would occasionally bite his lips and let his eyes wonder down where you two were connected. 

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the taller one, each time he would turn his head your way. And Tsukishima knew, he even came to understand it. Tsukishima absolutely knew how your little school uniform would probably dance in everyone's dreams that very night. Gripping your waist harder for one last time, he started shifting his body away from yours. 

"I'm going to get a drink," He gradually got up from where he was seated, under you (much to his dismay), then leaned in one last time against your ear, "behave." 

This confused you, but you didn't pay much mind to it. 

-

Tsukishima didn't expect this. He didn't expect Kuroo having his fingers on your chin, lifting your head so you can look at him while he whispered something into your ear. What was surprising was that Tsukishima wasn't furious because you looked uncomfortable, it was because Kuroo got you exactly where Tsukishima held himself from wanting you. He didn't care if you were displeased, he didn't see anything but that devilish smirk on Kuroo's face as Tsukishima made eye contact with him.

With one swift movement, you were de-attached from Kuroo's embrace, "We're leaving," Tsukishima spat as his eyes never dared to leave the one with onyx hair, "now."

Kuroo knew exactly what he was doing, and it even amused him that he managed to get a better reaction from Tsukishima that he wasn't expecting. Still having the deadly grip on your forearm, Tsukishima started dragging you outside the damned building.

"K-Kei, it hurts" You managed to let out as he continued making your guys' way to his car, before reaching for the keys and throwing you inside, Tsukishima murmured "Shut up." 

-

The ride was, let's say... interesting. Tsukishima had his free hand gripping your bare thigh under your skirt, no words spoken. It was you occasionally glancing at him, and sighing nervously upon seeing his head nearly down, his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes, more, feline-alike. 

Tsukishima gave you no time to even remove your clothes and without even realizing, you were thrown harshly on his bed. "Ow" You hissed and attempted at rubbing the part of your head where it met with the headboard of his bed. "Don't whine now." Tsukishima said almost inaudibly, as your eyes widened at the person hovering over you, someone that isn't Tsukishima. Or maybe he was Tsukishima, and the facade he put on until now was to trick you into this relationship. Which was it? 

Well, you didn't have much to think at that moment as Tsukishima took out his tie from one of the drawers next to his bed, pulling your hands together with his left one as he tied them to the headboard. "K-Kei, what are you doing?" You asked, only to then be shushed by him, "Don't talk much, it'll hurt even more." said him, and a jolt of pure fear and excitement flew along your curves. 

Now that you were bonded with his bed, he had a chance to take a good look at your form, and oh, it felt surreal. You panting, some bits of saliva threatening to drip out of your small mouth that he wanted to declare possession to, your eyes so innocent they could get everyone and anyone. And the way your body squirmed, he was getting way too excited, this was just the beginning. 

Tsukishima decided to take it easy in the beginning, that would be the least he could do, for your sake. He dove into your neck, biting and sucking as his hands held you down from moving too much. _Tch_ , he hated that. Upon hearing your moans, that were either his name or last name, he accepted the way your untouched body was inviting him in. 

The way he sucked on the flesh harshly, he wanted to carve the movements of his mouth and tongue all over your body. So that everyone would know you're not a stray one. So that damn Kuroo would know you're not. But a thought in the deep shallow place in his mind told him that those wouldn't be enough to keep that bastard away. 

The thought made him see red, but again, he was the one that had you under him writhing. And one by one, your top garments were removed. It took everything in him to not just slam himself into you, but oh no, he was going to make you suffer, you deserved it. 

Taking the smooth flesh in his slender fingers, Tsukishima abused one of the bundle of nerves on your chest as his mouth worked on the other one, circling and doing wave-like motions to tease as much as he could. You were now whimpering, and he was enjoying how not one curse word slipped out of your mouth. That's just how you were, such a nice-mouthed angel, such a good girl for him, he was going to break you. 

The way his mouth was so skilled made starts run in your vision, something you didn't think was possible. The way you kept on writhing and moving was making Tsukishima's job more difficult too, _just shut up and enjoy it_ , he wanted to say. 

"Keep moving that much, and I'll have to tie your legs too." He smoothly said, paying no attention to how you felt your thighs shake. But Tsukishima Kei was not one to be pleased easily, and it pissed him off to not be able to get an answer. How annoying. He pulled his pale arm up and brought it down on your thigh, with force he would use when serving the volleyball. "A-Ahn!" You whined, throwing your head back. "Answer me. Do you want your legs tied too?", he asked, dangerously close to your ear, so close that he would look like he's making out with the side of your face from outside."N-No." You murmured. 

Another slap came down. At that point, you were confused too, dumb-founded even. What could Tsukishima Kei want? Well, you _did_ call everyone by their names, and Tsukishima won't be satisfied with being one of those people. And a little respect for who's on top of you wouldn't hurt right? Right. 

"It's _no, sir_. Now try again." He said, his voice reflecting nothing but bluntness as he raised his arm again. Upon hearing that, you almost immediately replied, "No, s-sir."

Surprisingly, another slap came down, "Good girl.". Tears prickled in the corners of your eyes and Tsukishima was disappointed, _crying and we haven't even gotten started?_ This was going to be much worse, or better than he thought. 

Continuing his abuse on your flesh, he went down and down, sucking harshly on your stomach and finally reaching the hem of your skirt. But he didn't remove it like how you think he would, instead he let his hands brush past it and he smoothly caressed the soft skin of your thighs, then following by another slap. It was a miracle that you weren't wearing any stockings, he would be too lazy to remove them. The heat pooling in your core felt even hotter as he didn't even dare think about giving what you want. 

Your trembling thighs added to his hard on that you couldn't even see and it felt unfair. Unfair how he got a look of something that he would try the hardest to carve in his head while your head was thrown back, the only fanciness in your vision being the gradient effect the dim lights provided on the ceiling of Tsukishima's room. 

Slaps continued for what felt like eternities until Tsukishima was satisfied with the blood rising on the surface of your thighs. Rubbing them softly was his way of warning you about what was going to come next, his fingers caught the hem of your cotton panties and he started pulling them down, dangerously slowly it was tempting. "P-Please stop... ah! S-sir..." Tsukishima smirked. How obedient, how smart. But it was going to take more than that to get him to stop, by 'stopping' it meant just making the process faster. There was no way he was turning back from this, not when he could do anything he wanted to you. 

The arc of your back flattened your chest as Tsukishima grazed his fingertips around your inner thigh, dangerously close to where he planned to destroy. Your breath hitched upon feeling his rough palms spread your legs apart, and his head lowered itself onto your core. His hot breath brushed over your folds as Tsukishima finally took your bud in his mouth. It was a deadly pace, you couldn't even tell if he was moving or not, but it was tempting, the way he placed the lightest sucks, and how he slowly danced your clit inside his wet cavern was agonizing. 

"A-hn...hahh...." You mewled under his embrace holding your hips down so you wouldn't struggle a lot. Tsukishima then let go as he felt your whines beneath him, he wasn't going to make this easy for you. 

"Beg, slut." He said as now he was completely de-attached from your body, leaving you desperate under him. You felt shivers dancing from your neck and down your body upon hearing the nickname he gave you. Not _angel, baby, princess, love_ or something else. _Slut_. His slut at that. 

Being caught up in the moment and not knowing anything better, only trying to catch your release, you started, "Please, s-sir." 

Tsukishima's hard on became painful. And at that moment, his mind went blank and absolutely empty. 

With one swift movement, he rid himself of his garments and the next thing you knew, he was hovering over you, his cock threatening to push inside your hole. "You can't come unless I say so." and he rammed himself in. A soft lustful scream echoed inside Tsukishima's head and he gave you no time to adjust as he started thrusting in, deep and rough. _Shit,_ he wasn't going to last. You couldn't control your moans but he was too caught up with trying to last longer that he didn't even pay attention to your cries.

_I'm actually doing this_ , he thought as he continued ramming into you. But then again, despite the emptiness in his mind, a thought of a certain somebody popped in his head. _You know what, fuck this._ Tsukishima grabbed his phone from the nightstand he left it on and went to messages, immediately clicking on the said persons contact, and he, indeed, started filming. A short video that was, two seconds exactly, and two seconds more than enough to have Kuroo palming himself through his sweatpants. 

It was a poorly filmed video (very much due to the situation), the first second was your angelic face moaning and your body being rocked, your cheeks flushed and eyes teary. Then the camera suddenly flipped, showing the half of Tsukishima's smirking face. Then the video ended. 

Well, with that being done, Tsukishima was relieved, he could continue his abuse on your body now. 

You felt your high coming after a while, still the same whimpering moaning mess, and Tsukishima have also felt that through the way your walls squeezed him harsher, a _death grip on his cock_ as he would explain it. Being generous enough, he let you come before he did, however the torture didn't end there.

Tsukishima continued until he was satisfied. 

-

3:00 AM

Read Tsukishima's phone as he took another -for the millionth time this night- look at your passed out form laying on his bed. Wrist painted red by the bonds, lips swollen and the remains of Tsukishima's scent lingering on you. ( also because he felt nice enough to dress you in one of his baggy shirts)

His eyes travelled down as the certain element flashing before his eyes made Tsukishima sigh.

That skirt. 

That damned skirt. 

**Author's Note:**

> DONT HATE ME FOR THIS AAAAA OKAY BYE I JUST LOVE TSUKISHIMA AND HIS KINKY SELF


End file.
